


The death of the universe's defenders

by MorteMistrata



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couldnt kill hunk srry, Death Fic, Everybody Dies, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorteMistrata/pseuds/MorteMistrata
Summary: In a series of one-shots, the Paladins die. Romance or gen, kinds up to you.





	The death of the universe's defenders

Pidge and Lance  
Her body felt so heavy for someone so small. It was illogical; if anything, she should feel lighter with how much blood she had lost.

 

He wonders if the pods could even help her to recover with how much blood she’d lost. There was a certain amount you couldn't recover from, wasn't there? 

 

“Lance?”

 

Her voice is so soft, so quiet, he barely even hears her. He’s never heard her speak this soft. It's her snarky tone that he knows best, not this scared little gasp.

 

Her hand rises from where it rests on her chest to grasp at his shirt. Her grip is surprisingly strong, and Lance hopes that this means she’ll be alright.   
“I'm here.” He says, his voice breaking.

 

“Lance?” She calls again, her voice wavering. “I love you.”

 

Lance stumbles into his lion, barely making it into his pilot's chair before his legs give out, refusing to carry him any further. “I love you too, Pidge. You’ll be fine, okay? Just keep talking.”

 

Blue purrs sadly in the back of his mind, taking flight without his direction. Pidge coughs. “Do you remember that time we snuck out to wait for the game release?”

 

It takes a moment for Lance to realize what she’s talking about. Earth seems so far away right now, he can barely remember what it was like. A name comes to mind. “X-terminator four?”

 

“That's the one.” Pidge laughs, and the sound devolves into a coughing fit that rocks her whole body. “You waited in line with me for thirteen hours, and when we came back to the dorms, we played it for six hours straight.”

 

“I remember.” Lance says quietly. The castle is all the way in orbit. If Blue’s scanners are right, Pidge isn’t going to make it back to the ship, even with his attempt at emergency first aid keeping her from bleeding out.

 

“Thanks for that.” 

 

Lance cradles her to his chest, one hand running through her hair as the other holds her close. “It's been fun.”

 

“It has.” She agrees, sniffing. “And I wouldn't trade it for the world.” 

 

Blue rumbles, something like a warning in her tone. “Just hold on a bit longer, okay? We’re almost there.”

 

Pidge shakes her head. “Tell my brother and dad that I tried.” Her words trail off as she finishes speaking, her breathing growing more and more difficult. 

 

It's really the end, Lance thinks. She's going to die, millions of light years away from her home, without finding her family again. She's going to die for a war that's not even her own.

 

He hears a sigh escape from her lips, and when he presses two fingers to her neck, there is no pulse.

 

He drops his hand. Pidge is dead, and there's nothing he can do to change it. 

 

2\. Allura and Pidge

 

Her eye scales are dim, Pidge realizes. The familiar pink color is now pale, and washed out. She's never seen them look like this before, and she's studied them in depth many times before. She knows how they almost seem to glow after they have sex, and how they deepen in hue whenever she's angry, and how they stand out from her warm skin unlike anything she's ever seen. And she's never seen them look like this before.

 

Allura’s eyes flutter, and Pidge hopes that they’ll open. When they do, her eyes are dull and grey, and don't seem to see her as Pidge pulls her into her lap.

 

She raises her hand, and Pidge grasps it. Her grip is weak, barely stronger than Lance’s and that scares her.

 

“You shouldn't have done that.” Pidge says, unable to stop the anger from leaking into her tone. “You should've just let it go.”

 

“And let the Galra destroy another planet? You know I couldn't do that.”

 

Pidge knows that there's no chance of recovery from something like this; she's given up too much of her own lifeblood in order to restore the planet to health. They have minutes, maybe five if she really pushes it and-

 

“Tell me about Altea.” Pidge says, the request surprising her even as she says it. It seems like the right thing to say when Allura finally focuses on her face, a hand lifting to stroke her cheek. 

 

“The waters were green, a color so bright that you could see them shimmer even in orbit.”

 

“And the juniberries?” Pidge prompts.

 

“They smelled sweeter than...than…” Allura trails off, a look of confusion overcoming her expression.

 

“Sweeter than the castle pastries.” Pidge finishes. Memory loss is setting in, she realizes. They don't have much time left.

 

“I love you, Katie.” Allura says, each word slow and deliberate. She knows what's happening too. 

 

Pidge presses a gentle kiss to her mouth. Allura’s hand catches her before she pulls away completely.

 

“If one dies in the company of a lover, one should take their last breath away. Would you?”

 

Pidge answers by pressing a kiss to her lips again. Allura’s lips part slightly, and Pidge can taste copper on her tongue. Allura's hand falls from her grip, and Pidge swears that she can taste the sweetness of a Juniberry on Allura’s final breath. 

 

When she pulls back, her eye scales are grey, and her eyes are closed. If she hadn’t known better, she’d think that Allura was just sleeping. Pidge sniffs. This is one slumber that she’ll never awaken from.

 

3\. Keith and Lance

 

“What the fuck?” Lance says, hand pressing against the edge of the hole in Keith's chest. He can literally look through it to the other side. If it had’ve been a little lower, or higher, they wouldn't even be having this conversation right now.

 

Keith grunts. “Stop staring, asshole. Get me to my lion and go help the others.”

 

They take another step forward, and Keith's foot catches on the uneven ground, almost taking both of them to the ground because of it.

 

“You can barely walk. I'm not leaving you alone.” and if you die alone, I'll never forgive myself, Lance adds on silently.

 

Keith’s leg gives out on their next step, and Lance barely catches him in time to stop him from hitting his head on the metal walkway. “Just go without me.” Keith says, his voice strained. “I'm slowing you down.”

 

“Yeah, you are.” Lance retorts, putting one arm underneath his knee, and swooping him into his arms. “Stop trying to be a hero, alright?”

 

Keith wheezes. “There's a fucking hole in my chest and we’re twenty minutes from the pickup point. I'll be dead long before then.”

 

“You'll be fine.” Lance replies, the usual bite in his tone softened.

 

Keith doesn't respond.

 

“You hear me?”

 

Nothing. 

 

Lance looks down at him, only to find his eyes open and unseeing. “No…” He whispers. He can’t be dead. Not yet. “Keith?” He calls, his voice wavering. 

 

He could still be alive, Lance thinks. He could just be unconscious, yeah, that's it. Carefully, he lowers Keith to the ground, and presses two fingers to his wrist.

 

The familiar beating pulse is gone, and Keith is dead.

 

Oh god oh god oh god. He can’t be, not before Lancs has a chance to tell him how it's all been a lie, how much he actually cares, how he doesn't hate him, how everytime they fight he just wants to tell him. Not before he has a chance to tell him that he loves him. But no matter how much he wants to turn back time, he can't, and Keith remains dead, and still on the cold metal floor.

 

4\. Shiro and Keith

 

“I used to think I’d die an old man, on a farm somewhere in Texas.”

 

“Stop it.”

 

“With a wife and two kids who visit once a month. Maybe a dog.”

 

“Shiro, stop it.”

 

“I guess I should just feel lucky that I met you. Got to spend time with you before I-” He breaks off to cough, and blood bubbles through his lips. The wound in his chest must’ve gone through his lungs, and now he's drowning in his own blood.

 

“We could have a farm. On Arus maybe. Could have a Yupper instead of a dog.” Keith supplies. “We could adopt some kids. There's plenty of orphans.”

 

Shiro smiles, and Keith has to try really hard not to flinch at the sight of blood discoloring his teeth. “I love-” 

 

Another coughing fit interrupts him, drops of red spittle spraying Keith's face. He doesn't have long, Keith knows, and he feels oddly calm about it. Maybe it's because Shiro's acting calm too, as if the matter and everything will be fine. As if a pod could heal this. “I love you too, Takashi.” 

 

Shiro doesn't respond beyond a smile, but it's enough to keep him from crying until after the gurgling in his chest stops, and his labored breathing finally quiets.


End file.
